


what i could do

by dykecraft



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabbles, F/F, Prompt fills!, Rating May Change, Sporadic Updates, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecraft/pseuds/dykecraft
Summary: An exploration of our favourite girls’ relationships, and their voices as well.This is mainly a collection of prompts and experiments, though I like to think that it’s a little different to the ones posted by the lovely Burrahobbit and company. Ship or noship, fluff, angst, the whole shebang. Anything goes: requests, con-crit and everything in-between’s welcome!





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> extra kudos to you all for writing such inspiring pieces! i hope mine shines in comparison to anyone’s work here,,  
> anyway, here goes: there was no particular prompt for this one. just feeling out everyone’s… 'ness. it explains the wordcount

“ _A_ hahaha.”

Yuri wondered if Monika herself could tell how strained her laugh sounded. She had heard it more than enough times from herself– in a crowded corridor, in the changing rooms after gym. Even in this very clubroom. Especially inside it, actually. It was okay if Yuri did it, because Yuri was the frigid giant that everyone tolerated but never cherished.

It didn’t suit a voice like hers. 

Such a laugh was uttered when nobody _wanted_ your company, but put up with anyway. It was the laugh that echoed and rebounded even when everyone else fell silent. It was supposed to be folded away, hidden and never seen. It absolutely did not suit the club president, at all.

Was she not lauded as the one with the great body, the great grades, the personality that didn’t leave people nonplussed, but brought them coming for more instead? Maybe she was giving this too much thought. Yuri didn’t– definitely didn’t go… analysing anyone she could find, but Monika was her friend.

...Something like that, anyway.

She searched for Monika’s gaze, her line of vision casting a reel out into the awkward silence. Nothing. It was like she didn’t exist. Sighing, she tried again.

“M-Monika?”

Emerald eyes met hers. Yuri was reminded, in the oddest of ways, of a deer. “Yeah?” She smiles, and it’s suspiciously natural. “What is it, Yuri?”

God– she seemed more composed than _Yuri_ , this is stupid—

She brushed a couple of stray hairs out of her eyes, one hand still spreading her book open. “Are you alright?” Monika’s smile shifted into an expression that belied… something; it was difficult to tell what. It corrected itself as quickly as it appeared.

“Oh, I’m fine, haha… It’s sweet of you to worry, but it’s okay!” The club president’s posture suddenly became rigid at once. It was almost unnerving to be on the other end of it all.

“I’m okay, I promise!” She sing-songs the last two words.

Yuri’s brow furrows.

“N-not to be rude, but… um, I kind of have a hard time believing that…” Yuri’s voice tapers off mid-sentence, and she’s at least ninety-five-percent sure that _Monika_ has to strain to hear her.

There is literally no chance that Natsuki can overhear them from her manga corner. She would never live it down if she did.

Monika shrugs, dragging a hand through her auburn ponytail. “It’s fine, Yuri. Can we just leave this for now?” At least she said _for now._ She'd never live it down if it was all in vain.

Even if Yuri wanted to reply, Sayori sidled into the clubroom. What considerate timing. “Hi, guys…”

Wasn’t she supposed to be bringing a new member today…?

“Hey, Sayori.” Natsuki seemed to have been following the same thought. An obligatory pause, just to make sure that the two sentences are truly divorced.

“Where’s the narc?”

“He left. Walked straight past me in the hallway, actually.” Sayori sounds surprisingly dejected, playing with the hem of her skirt. “And he _promised_ he was gonna come, even if it was just for your cupcakes…”

Natuski scowled.

“ _Well,_ ” she began, putting down the fourteenth volume of Parfait Girls and pushing herself onto her feet. “If he’s not showing up, then I guess you can have his share. I made a lot in case everyone wanted seconds. He doesn’t deserve ‘em if he ditched you, okay?” Sayori offered a wobbly smile, and two thumbs-up. It looks like she was a little worse for wear, which is unexpected. Yuri guessed she couldn't expect  _everything_ all the time.

Anyways, Monika perked up from her table, and glided over to the shorter girl, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

It seemed like all previous anxiety had vanished from her— maybe she'd been anxious about the new member? Yuri tried to conjure up a name and face, but her thoughts remained immaterial. The auburn-haired president simply whisks Sayori up into an animated, if not somewhat one-sided conversation. It  looked better if she was on the leading side of the inquisition; it was something like a natural order. 

Sliding a bookmark into her worn copy of _Meditations,_ she sighs, edges closer to where everyone had gathered now. Everyone had their _days,_ she guessed.

The Literature Club would stay as it was for another day, and their tentative union would go untouched.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, i was pleasantly surprised this morning to see the response to this wasn't as bad as i thought it was going to be, so that’s that. thank you to yurixmonika for this prompt! i took a bit of liberties with the framing and situation, but the core concept is the same.  
> in essence, she makes a really bad pasta-related joke. nuff said.  
> enjoy!

Ah, summer.

A time to visit the beach, to wig out and just watch the time fly by. A time to get back in touch with your friends!

Sayori didn't have to do that, though. That was one of the perks of living with them. She woke up around three to an empty bed, but that was okay.

A couple of words drifted down the corridor, alerting her to everyone else's whereabouts. It was the kind of year that waking up at this time was a lot more of a good idea, but everyone else still insisted on getting out of bed at times that Sayori’d barely woken up! She knew why, but… It still brought a pout to her face. At least Natsuki had a reason for _her_ sleeping habits.

Not to mention the fact that it made breakfast _much_ more of an affair to look forwards to, not that that was the thing she was most concerned with, ehehe…

Well, now was a good time as ever to get up and face the roses. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she pushed her feet into soft slippers and made her way into the kitchen.

The smell of tea greets her. Yuri is sitting at the countertop, whereas Natsuki had made herself comfortable at the table. Monika is nowhere to be found. “Mornin’, she gets out. Even if her vision’s back at full capacity, her voice is still rough with unuse. “Where's Moni?”

A fresh round of greetings makes its way around the room, and Natsuki's the one to answer, stirring her coffee.

“She went to Lawson, or something. Apparently we’re out of milk after last night’s… whatever it was.”

Sayori blinks. “You were drinking milk during an _all-nighter?_ ”

Yuri blushes, but sips whatever tea it is she’s got her hands on today. It smells like peppermint.

“I mean, _I_ wasn't,” says Natsuki, with a wave of her hand. “You can ask Monika for the details, or something. Yuri was the mastermind behind the whole situation, though.” She seems to chortle at the memory of it.

Well, the image of Yuri officiating some sort of drinking competition seems unlikely, so it brings a giggle from Sayori, too.

Still though, there are more pressing issues at hand. Her stomach growls, interrupting her train of thought. “Uh… Do we have any leftovers in the fridge? Just to hold me over ‘till Monika gets home.”

“I’m, uh, pretty sure there’s some pasta in the fridge from the Italian restaurant, but it’s kind of old…”  Yuri seems a little more casual this morning, but her blush isn’t completely gone. It still seems like a pretty good day for her, by any means.

“That’s fine, haha. I’m just _really_ hungry. Like, I was going to insist on going to the store last night, but I fell asleep…” She opened the fridge, the quiet hum filling their comfortable silence. There’s a plastic container that has her name on it, in Yuri’s obvious cursive: there’s no doubting that this is it. It even _says_ pasta on it. Sayori beams, takes off the lid. There’s business to attend to, and she’s all too enthusiastic to shove it into the microwave.

“Do you two want any?”

“O-Oh, _no_ , I’m fine.”

Natsuki shrugs. “I’ve felt worse. Monika should be back in ten, so go ahead.”

This is just great, honestly! Sayori grinned, bringing her prize to the table. “Thanks, guys.”

So she makes a start on it, and _wow_ , the pesto’s good, but it’s a little quiet in here.

You know the deal: you’re in a room with your best friend-girlfriends (Why would you choose only one title? It's a great situation, if you ask her), and you’re eating a pretty nice meal, but the only sound in the room is the sipping of tea, and whatever it is that has Natsuki going ham on her phone’s keyboard.

Maybe it isn’t that common of a predicament…? She’s not sure. But she goes on taking forkfuls of pasta for a little while.

“Yuri,” says Sayori. “Hey, Yuri.”

“What?” She points to the pesto in her bowl.

“I’m kin with this.”

Yuri frowned. “I-I don't know what that is.” Natsuki, who’d been quiet for most of this exchange, snorts from the corner. She doesn’t look up from her phone.

“It’s me, Yuri. I _am_ the pasta.” And then, because she’s heard it once before and also because trying out English is just fun as it is, she tries out a new saying. “ _No doubles._ ”

There’s a sound of keys in a lock, and the pink-haired comedian froze.

No cereal for Sayori, then…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> audcfjijgh my sense of humor is BAD  
> have a great day/morning/afternoon/evening, whoever it is reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> alright, here we are. penny for your thoughts? not really a penny, i can't give you one, but you know!  
> i hope this came out okay!!


End file.
